Chapter 3
The Three Factions You seek to break free from Sally Barris' evil domination, but this can only be done once you've found an ally powerful enough to protect you. Luckily, you can now travel between Earth, Mars and Venus and on each planet is a strong faction present any of these would surely do the trick. Side Quests * Gordon Yex wants you to follow him to Terra Yex and help them in tainting a mayor water supply on Earth. They will ask you to bring them 60 Shara Pods. Alternatively, you can turn them in to the Ministry of Accountants for $150000. * The West Martian man Charles Dekord is planning to colonize Jupiter and wants you to find him 7 adventurous passengers. The two Adventure Bros can be found on the upper floor on Mars. On Venus, two entrepreneurs are relaxing in the bar. On Earth, there's two bored people standing below the stairs. The last passenger is Carles Dekord himself. * Roger Leiss on Mars has a small quest for you. Enter, speak with the manager and the other person given in the contact list. Return with the code 5-2-6-4. When asked for something in the gas, you can choose between Morphine, Shara Pods, or ZX-Dust, but this side quest will block if you don't have those items. Morphine gives the best result. If you give the incorrect code, you have to perform combat against the convicts. * Jara Lenn has news from the Venusian Power Station 780, where the Reactorbot workers have taken human hostages. After speaking to Jara Lenn, talk to the bot by the door to get access. On the left corridor, look for a key card behind crates at the final turn. Enter the center room and learn about an override code. In the right corridor, you can get the Override code from Eric Tomes. Return tot he main area, and use the override code given. Reward: You can get free Energy Cells from Jara Lenn, each time you visit Venus. * Whenever you return to Earth, Dex Renor will need you to break into The MoAs Record Room on Venus; look for a contact Eric Dans in the alley with the Contrabot trader.The quest requires 50 Energy Cells. Obtain the files and decryption key, and return them to Dex Ranor for ~$3 million. Faction Quests It is in this chapter that the three factions are introduced of which you must cooperate with one to be able to break free from Sally Barris. Argent Conglomerate (Earth) *Aun Argent have a package for the Ministry of Accounts officer located on Mars on the upper floor, in the same room as Dorai. *Look for Gil Tartui on Venus. You will need to offer $150000 to have him move to Earth. *Corporal Threed with Ministry of Accounts is causing problems. Speak with the assistant to do a combat mission. *Send a peace offering to Vide Admiral Ganth onto the Representation (Venus). You can reach that ship by speaking with the officer near the entrance. (Bring along 25 morphine for a mini side quest). Falkos Trading Company (Venus) *Ask Jenn Falkos for commodity sample from Ricky Bates and Adrian Oram and deliver a package to head auditor. Faz Galactic (Mars) *Mirela Fax wants 45 Ketralite delivered to Dan Howle on Venus.